Esencia
by Carriette
Summary: Sin dudas, él la conocía mejor que nadie. — Viñeta. Fluff. Jurato.


Algo cortito, dulce y tiernucho para esas personas que querían matarme (?) por haber roto el Jurato con mi oneshot anterior (?).

Como única advertencia es que esto derrama miel por donde lo miren.

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Esencia**

— único —

* * *

Según Juri, las flores se veían infinitamente más bonitas en su lugar, nada de ponerlas en macetas o floreros, puestas a crecer a su antojo en el campo o en un jardín eran mucho más hermosas. Con el tiempo lo fue entendiendo, cualquier cosa le hacía feliz, pero inmediatamente parecía disgustada cuando llegaba con un ramo de flores, fuera cual fuera la ocasión. Hasta los regalos algo raros, como la caja de costura en su cumpleaños o los libros de ilustraciones en el segundo aniversario le habían hecho más gracia que las flores en ramillete, fueran rosas, girasoles o lirios, Juri prefería cualquier cosa antes que eso.

Un día se lo explicó, como la cosa más simple del mundo _"las flores, a los muertos"_, comentaba sin más. Desde entonces, cada aniversario, procuraba salir al campo con ella, dejarla correr a sus anchas por los vastos terrenos floreados parecía suficiente.

Y como nunca, la observaba feliz, rodeada de vida, al final de correr volvía a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente, riendo a carcajadas, tal y cual como le gustaba verla, siempre feliz, siempre sonriendo.

Al otro lado del mundo alguien podría estar llorando, alguien podría estar rezando esperando un milagro, pero él no tenía necesidad alguna de llorar, ¿para qué pedir milagros cuando tenía a Juri a su lado, sonriendo tal y como a él le gustaba? Con ella, rodeados por el campo, el verde y las flores, no necesitaba más nada. Tenerla consigo era un regalo, un tesoro, _un milagro_.

—¿Qué haces? —Su voz suave lo interrumpió, Takato dejó un momento el lápiz de carboncillo mientras se apuraba a esconder el croquis tras la espalda—. ¿Dibujabas algo?

—Algo así, Juri, tú tranquila, descansa… —suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose casi atrapado— en serio, toma una siesta.

—No estoy cansada en lo absoluto, quiero verte dibujar porque _sé que te hace feliz_.

Guardó silencio tal cual había comenzado con su obra, recostando otra vez el croquis sobre sus rodillas, ya llevaba más de la mitad, si bien las flores apenas estaban perfiladas, lo que llamó la atención de la castaña fue una figura humana, ella misma, riendo entre las flores, sujetando unas sin siquiera tener las intenciones de arrancarlas de su lecho, sus ojos entrecerrados y su rostro perfectamente perfilado con luces y sombras. Se puso de pie otra vez, retomando el punto desde donde supuso que Takato comenzó a retratarla, tomando otra vez las flores entre sus dedos, con la misma sonrisa que él había retratado, o al menos, _suponiendo_ que era así.

—No es necesario. —Repuso el artista con amabilidad, pidiéndole volver a su lado— He capturado ya tu esencia y no quiero que sea como una pintura, forzada a una pose. Lo especial de este dibujo no son las flores, si no que tú, tu sonrisa, ¿me entiendes, Juri? —Mientras tanto se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo, le miraba a los ojos—. Con que sigas sonriendo sinceramente, podré terminarlo, ¿se vería bien en un cuadro?

—Definitivamente. —Susurró ella, besándole la mejilla.

Algo hecho por sus manos, a través de su sensibilidad, dedicado a ella, sería mucho más especial que cualquier otro regalo que el dinero pudiera comprar, más especial que todos los campos de flores del mundo o que todas las puestas de sol.

Porque era ella misma retratada a través de sus ojos, a través de sus dedos, a través de su alma. Él, más que nadie, sabía cómo capturar _cada luz_ y _cada sombra_ de sí misma, como si sus ojos de artista pudiesen observar algo oculto, algo que ni ella misma reconocía.

Sin dudas, él la conocía mejor que nadie.

Y todas las flores de ese dibujo se le harían las más vivas jamás antes vistas, todas ellas desde su esencia, su más pura y profunda esencia.

Los artistas son personas muy observadoras.

* * *

Bien, mi segundo/tercer trabajo dedicado a Tamers -qué, me gustó al verla bien xD- y me uno a los que piensan que el Jurato es la pareja más cute y diabética(?) de todas.

Si no he actualizado lo demás es simplemente porque no se me ocurre absolutamente nada para seguir :c ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
